The Good, the Bad, and Another Random Day
by johan4ever
Summary: Another random day in the lives of Tsuzuki and Hisoka. Why does Hisoka hate work so much, and why does Tsuzuki love being with Hisoka so much? Read and find out! No flames please.


**Thanks to a bit of subtle inspiration from Zakksu, I have decided to write another short story about Tsuzuki and Hisoka... and another random day in their lives. =] Should I make this into a series? Like with more random days? Let me know in your reviews... along with any other comments or ideas. Thanks a ton, and enjoy!!! Disclaimer: I don't own anything-- characters or otherwise.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Hisoka's POV_

Crap. Crapcrapcrap. Do I really have to go to work today? Shouldn't Shinigami get days off too? "But no," says Tatsumi, "it's not in the budget." Ya know, sometimes I just hate work. I hate everything about it. I hate waking up, I hate having to deal with the deaths of other people, and most of all... I hate that gigantic ball of energy that goes by the name of Tsuzuki.

The puppy dog paws and tail pop up in my mind. "But Hisoka, _hate_ is such a strong word... Surely, you can't be serious!" Tsuzuki's voice says.

I am serious. Now don't call me Shirley.*

Okay, deep breath. In. Out. You can do this. Just... deal with it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Tsuzuki's POV_

I can't help but smile a little. It's another great day, and of course there's work to do at the Ministry of Hades. But the work isn't the good part.

The good part is Hisoka! Just seeing him makes my day, even when he's grumpy... which is all the time, pretty much. Oh well. Something about him just makes me smile! Maybe it's the green eyes... or when he tries to act all grown up and serious. It's just so cute!! I don't know why he always acts like he hates me. Deep down I just know he loves me!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Hisoka's POV_

Deep down, I hate Tsuzuki. Can someone honestly be _that _annoying? And not only that, he practically lives a lie! Well, you know what I mean... he's not actually living, but his existence as a Shinigami is a lie, okay? He just smiles when he's really sad or depressed. It just doesn't make sense. Sure, _I_ don't always show my emotions, but that doesn't mean I try to mask my indifference. After all, I try not to care too much... I find that if I care too much about someone or something, I just end up losing it. I figure that if I don't care, I never have to lose anything. Sounds like a good plan to me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Tsuzuki's POV_

Oooh! There's Hisoka now! Looking angsty as usual I see. "Hey, Hisoka! How are you doing this morning?" I ask cheerfully.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Hisoka's POV_

Instinctively, I glare at the gigantic ball of energy in front of me. I think that should be enough of an answer... even for someone as clueless as Tsuzuki.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Tsuzuki's POV_

"Hey, don't glare at me! What's that about? And you didn't answer my question!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Hisoka's POV_

Or not.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Tsuzuki's POV_

"Are you still mad about the brownie?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Hisoka's POV_

I quit. This is ridiculous. His ignorance and stupidity is only making my day worse. As if seeing him everyday isn't torture enough...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Tsuzuki's POV_

"Answer me!" I yell in frustration. I turned Hisoka around and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him a little. "Can you just talk to me?! What is your problem today!?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Hisoka's POV_

Well, since he asked... I looked straight into his eyes, "_You're_ my problem, okay!? You never shut up and I dread each day I have to see you!" I yelled back. That was enough. Tsuzuki's eyes were filled with both shock and disbelief.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Tsuzuki's POV_

I felt frozen for a second. Did he really just say that? ... He didn't actually mean it, did he? But Hisoka never lied. He didn't lie to anyone. I dropped my hands from his shoulders and let my eyes fall to the floor. "... I see," I managed to mumble, before moving past him. So much for the boy being the best part of my day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Hisoka's POV_

Crap. I really upset him. Usually I don't mind being brutally honest, but... maybe I went a little too far. I didn't think he'd believe me! Great... I'll have to apologize later. But not now. There's still work to do.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Several hours later, after work)

_Hisoka's POV_

There he was. Just leaving the building. He still had his eyes on the floor, his head bowed a little. I clenched my fist and jaw; I hated making apologies. I was never any good at them. But if I didn't say anything, Tsuzuki would never know that I didn't mean it. "Tsuzuki!" I yelled, running after him out the door. Surprisingly, he actually turned around and looked at me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Tsuzuki's POV_

Now what did he want? Hadn't he already ruined what I thought would be a good day? I was tempted to just ignore him and leave...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Hisoka's POV_

"Tsuzuki, I'm sorry about... what I said earlier. I didn't mean it. I just... sometimes... I... " Great. I couldn't even form complete sentences now. ..... Wait a minute... why is Tsuzuki giggling?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Tsuzuki's POV_

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I burst out laughing, and nearly fell to the floor. Man, it was fun messing with Hisoka! "I can't believe you fell for it! I know you don't hate me! Ha, you're just having a bad day as always, and I knew you weren't serious!" I told him, trying to hold back another fit of giggles.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Hisoka's POV_

Damn it. Okay, now I _really_ hated him. Idiot. He had me worried there for a second! Argghhh... this is just why I hate work so much.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Tsuzuki's POV_

This is just why I love being around Hisoka so much.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

***It's a reference from a movie called "Airplane!" It's freakin' hilarious if you've never seen it before. XD I hope you get the joke... Surely=Shirley. ... Get it? 'Cause it sounds the same and... Never mind.**

**Was the ending too abrupt? Was it funny... at all? Again... just another attempt at humor from me. Let me know if you want more "random days" stories like this in your reviews! Thanks!**


End file.
